


Keep It Between Friends

by Lucky_Strike



Series: Too Close [2]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Strike/pseuds/Lucky_Strike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things never go the way they're supposed to when alcohol is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It Between Friends

“You got a second?”  
Tim looked up to see Barry standing in the doorway.  
“Not really, no.”  
“We need to talk about it...”  
“No. We don’t.”  
With that Tim pushed his way past Barry, leaving him alone in the empty club house.

***

“One more shot before you go home, Barry!”  
“If I take one more shot I won’t be going home, I’ll be going to the hospital!”  
Tim laughed and slid the shot of whiskey to Zito anyway.  
“Well boys, I think it’s time I head out,” Hunter yelled over the music as he rejoined them at the table.  
“What!? No! First Barry, now you....Gah, I hang out with losers!”  
“Well, if I was being honest...” Hunter slightly tilted his head towards a woman in a revealing dress waiting patiently by the door.  
“Oh, well in that case get the fuck out of my face already!”  
They both laughed as Hunter flipped Tim his middle finger. They watched as he joined the woman and escorted her out of the building. As Barry’s eyes followed them he couldn’t help but feel the longing of being single. Being able to go out whenever and not having to worry about the phone vibrating constantly in his pocket. He missed going home with a stranger he never had to talk to again. No fights, no awkward apologies, nothing. Then again he loved his wife more than he’s ever loved anything. He grabbed the shot glass hoping to chase away the thoughts with a little bit of whiskey.  
“There. One more. Now I’m leaving.”  
“What am I supposed to do now?” Tim asked taking the glass and adding it to the top of the shot glass pyramid they had been building all night.  
“Find a girl. Go home. Fuck her.”  
“What if I don’t want to fuck a girl?”  
There it was. The bomb had been dropped. Barry wanted to grab him by the shoulders and tell him that he didn’t have to. He wanted to feel their lips together and the graze of Tim’s hand on his dick.  
Instead he answered with a smile, “then find a boy. It is San Francisco after all.”  
“You wouldn’t rat me out?” Tim’s words had been slurring all night but this drawl was something different...his words were dragging with self doubt.  
“You’re one of my best friends, Timmy. Did I judge you when you smoked that joint in the bathroom during spring training our first year together?”  
“That’s because you’re the one who handed me the joint, asshole.”  
“The point is...your life is your life. It’s none of my business.”  
“What if I didn’t just want any old boy?”  
Barry knew where this was going and he particularly didn’t want to hear the answer to the question he was about to ask but for some reason, even though he knew it was wrong, he asked anyway.  
“Then what boy do you want?”  
“You.”

***

“Have you seen Timmy today?”  
Barry looked up from folding his uniform to see Hunter sitting in his chair across the, otherwise empty, room, “I saw him earlier.”  
“I’ve been trying to corner him all day to tell him about that girl from last night but...he’s like a ghost, man. I see him out of the corner of my eye then bam...he’s gone the second I go to talk to him.”  
“Yeah, he’s been avoiding me too.”  
“Yeah? What happened last night?”  
“Nothing,” Barry suddenly switched to autopilot, “I took one more shot then caught a cab right after you left.”  
“Huh. I wonder if he went home with a fan and had a bad experience...Oh...or even worse, maybe he went home with someone who’s never even heard his name.”

***

“Dammit, Tim!”  
“What!? What was I supposed to say!?”  
Barry had left the bar as soon as the words left Tim’s lips. But Tim, never one to take a hint, followed him to the street.  
“Nothing. You shouldn’t have said a damn thing!”  
“Will you just talk to me for a second?”  
“No. I need to get home. To my wife. Because I am married which, apparently, is a fact that has slipped your mind.”  
“So, it’s because you’re married, not because you aren’t attracted to me?”  
“What!?” Barry turned on his heels quickly to face Tim, “No! That’s not what I said at all.”  
“You implied it.”  
“No, I fucking didn’t. Oh my God, do you just hear whatever you want to hear?”  
“I’m not hearing you deny it.”  
Barry opened his mouth to speak but then stopped....he realized it was true. He told Tim no but not once did he say he didn’t want to. Tim raised his eyebrows as he lifted his hand to hail a cab.

***

“Wilson, wait up a minute!”  
“Yeah, buddy what’s up?”  
Barry swung his bag to his other shoulder as he watched Brian unlock his car door.  
“You used to live with Tim right?”  
“Unfortunately.”  
“Unfortunately? Does that mean he was a bad roommate?”  
“I wouldn’t say bad no...”  
“He just like brought home girls every night....or dudes....”  
“Dudes?”  
“Not dudes?”  
Brian sucked in his upper lip and starred Barry down before throwing his own bag into the car.  
“What’s this about, Zito?”  
“Nevermind.”  
“No, no, no....not never mind.”  
Barry knew he had no real form of escape considering Brian was bigger than him and most likely not afraid to tackle him to the pavement.  
“He was acting weird last night...and I just wanted to know if it was something normal...I mean.....”  
“Spit it out.”  
“I’m not judging him, I just wanted to know if this was like a mid life crisis sort of a deal...”  
“For him?....or for you?”

***

“This is a mistake.”  
“Probably.”  
“I’m going to regret this tomorrow.”  
“Most likely.”  
“I can’t-”  
“Barry?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Shut the fuck up.”  
The taste of Tim’s alcohol stained lips on his own was all it took for Barry to stop talking. They made it back to Tim’s apartment after a painfully silent ride in the back of a cab that smelled like vomit. Barry somehow found his way to the bedroom, which was strange considering Barry had been to Tim’s place once his entire life...and it was definitely back when he was renting the condo not this shit hole.  
Barry could feel the pressure of Tim’s leg between his own as he crawled on top of him, biting at his neck. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.  
“Yeah, that’s what usually gets em,” Tim laughed in his ear.  
Barry hated it when the kid got cocky and figured now was the time to put him in his place. He quickly rolled Tim off of him until he was on top.  
“Barry Zito. Always wanting to be in control, be the name on everyone’s lips. I should have figured you’d want to be on top.”  
“Watch your mouth.”  
“Or what?”  
Tim raised his eyebrow, silently begging him to do something out of his comfort zone for once. Barry slammed their lips together. Both fighting for dominance. It was weird, Barry assumed Tim would have just rolled over and let Barry have his way, yet here he was controlling Barry even though Zito didn’t want to admit it. Barry ran his hands under Tim’s shirt, feeling his soft skin under his fingertips.  
“This. Off. Now.” Barry whispered out of breath as he pulled up, letting Tim sit up enough to pull his shirt over his head.  
Barry bent down, his tongue slowly tracing Tim’s nipple.  
“It’s like you’ve done this before.”  
Barry bit down gently, causing Tim to jump, in response. He climb off his lap, “Sex is the same in any language.”  
Tim raised himself onto his elbows as Barry stood between his legs lifting his own shirt off.  
“You’re not going to do a dance?”  
“I’m about to dance my way out of here if you don’t shut the hell up.”  
Tim laughed and admired the way the moon bounced off of Barry’s chest. He watched as Barry unbuttoned his pants and stared at the way his muscles flexed with every flick of his wrist. The only sound in the room was their breaths as Barry slid his clothes to the floor.  
“Wow.”  
“Wow?”  
“Wow as in I wasn’t expecting it to be so small....”  
“Oh fuck you!”  
Tim let out a laugh as he sat up, pulling on Barry’s hips to drag him closer. Barry choked on air as he felt Tim’s lips wrap around his cock. He coiled his hands in Tim’s hair, using it to brace himself as Tim’s lips slid up and down his shaft.  
“Fuckin hell,” Barry muttered as he felt himself climbing closer and closer to the edge.  
“Tim...I’m gonna-”  
“M’hmmm.”  
That was the only acknowledgment Barry needed before every muscle in his body was twitching with pleasure, his fingers tightening in Tim’s hair as his climax shook through his entire being.  
Tim stood up, smiling, “my turn.”  
“What-”  
Before Barry knew what was happening Tim had him on his hands and knees on the bed. He could hear Tim ripping his jeans off before he felt Tim’s cold lips press against his back, leaving a trail of small kisses down his spine. Tim slipped a finger in his ass making Barry jerk.  
“Wait.”  
“What?”  
“Shouldn’t we use...lube...or....something?”  
“Probably...if I had some.”  
“God dammit.”  
There was silence as Tim slightly maneuvered himself deeper into Barry.  
“I can stop at any time...”  
“No, don’t.”  
Barry gasped as Tim slowly fingered him, occasionally slipping in one more finger than before. The entire time Tim was nibbling at his neck or ear, whispering words that Barry was trying to ignore. He wanted more than anything to pretend this was a dream or a one night stand. Something he wasn’t going to have to deal with in the morning. All of that was hard to do though when the man whispering in his ear, telling him how long he’s waited for this, was his closest friend.  
“I can’t take it anymore,” Tim finally whispered. Barry could feel how hard he was every time he leaned down to kiss his neck.  
“Do it.”  
Tim slid into him slow at first. Stopping every once in awhile to let Barry adjust. He never expected to experience something like this. Not in a million years did he think he’d go from being one of the best pitchers in the game to fighting for his redemption let alone going from sleeping with his wife to rocking on all fours taking his best friends dick like some drunk sorority girl.  
Eventually the pain became easier to deal with as Tim sped up his rhythm until their skin was slapping together in a rush of pleasure. Barry could feel himself getting hard again as Tim’s rough hands from years of pitching dug into his hips. It wasn’t long until both of them sighed out and collapsed after climaxing.

Barry didn’t know how he feel asleep or when. All he knew was that he woke up to clothes being thrown at him.  
“Tim, what the hell!?”  
“Get out.”  
“What!?”  
“Get. Out.”  
“Tim, I thought-”  
“Barry. Leave.”

***

And that was it. Tim ignored his phone calls and texts all morning. He ran every time Barry approached him in the clubhouse or the field. The spot next to Tim in the dugout that was usually occupied by Barry was always conveniently taken by some other player. By the end of the day Barry had had enough.

***

His fist banged on Tim’s front door. He heard a scuffling and a cough before the door swung open revealing a red eyed Tim.  
“Are you high or were you crying?”  
“Neither. What do you want?”  
“We need to talk.”  
“About?”  
“Tim don’t act like a fucking jackass right now.”  
“There’s nothing to talk about. Now leave.”  
“I’m not going anywhere until we discuss what we’re doing.”  
“We aren’t doing shit. It was a mistake, something I should never have brought up, something we’d regret in the morning. All your words, Barry.”  
“I’m not leaving.”  
“That’s a shame because I’m closing the door.”

Tim did as he promised, leaving Barry out in the cold San Francisco air.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Drunk" by Ed Sheeran.


End file.
